Туда и обратно. Часть 2
(также To Where and Back Again: Part 2 и To Where and Back Again Pt. 2)My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic : To Where and Back Again Pt. 2. Zap2It. Проверено 13 сентября 2016.Episode 26: To Where and Back Again Pt. 2 Fri 7th Oct 08:00 on Tiny Pop. Virgin TV Anywhere. Virgin Media. Проверено 30 сентября 2016. — двадцать шестая серия шестого сезона и 143 серия My Little Pony: Дружба – это Чудо в целом, вторая половина финала сезона. Во второй части Старлайт Глиммер ведёт далеко не лучшую команду героев против Королевы Крисалис и оборотней, дабы спасти своих друзей и всю Эквестрию. Производство Просматривая два скрипта MLPJohn de Lancie on Twitter: "Timeline story is going to be excellent. MLP scripts are really fun but a year!? That a long wait. And the Nimoy doc is happening. All good." Джон де Ланси. Twitter (2015-10-08). Проверено 16 августа 2016. эпизодов с ДискордомJohn de Lancie on Twitter: "MLP fans. Two new Discord scripts coming down the pike." Джон де Ланси. Twitter (2015-09-30). Проверено 16 августа 2016. в этом сезоне,John de Lancie on Twitter: "@PixarWood @TheBiggestJim Yup. At least two." Джон де Ланси. Twitter (2016-06-06). Проверено 16 августа 2016. 30 сентября 2015 года Джон де Ланси утвердил: "Думаю, что оно из двух частей",John de Lancie on Twitter: "@DJ_The_Guardian I think it's a two-parter." Джон де Ланси. Twitter (2015-09-30). Проверено 16 августа 2016.— после чего прочёл материал,John de Lancie on Twitter: "@ILoveKPAlot I've not read it yet - I'll get it next week - but I'm sure it's good." Джон де Ланси. Twitter (2015-10-01). Проверено 16 августа 2016. а 7 октябряJohn de Lancie on Twitter: "@ILoveKPAlot I record on Wednesday. I will read the scripts tomorrow and let you know." Джон де Ланси. Twitter (2015-10-04). Проверено 16 августа 2016. 2015 года записал его.John de Lancie on Twitter: "What I did today: Talked with Jessica about TimeLines; recorded two MLP scripts - you'll have to wait a year! And, got the NImoy doc script." Джон де Ланси. Twitter (2015-10-08). Проверено 16 августа 2016. В разговоре по Twitter 20 февраля 2016 года Джим Миллер сказал, что «рад видеть то, что думает народ о конце 6 сезона».Big Jim on Twitter: "@MLPRainbow20 That one's pretty good. I'm excited to see what folks think of the end of S6 b" Джим Миллер. Twitter (2016-02-20). Проверено 23 февраля 2016. 23 июля 2016 года Тим Стаби пошутил в Twitter, «что у Радуги Дэш в финале 6 сезона будут косички дреды».Tim Stuby on Twitter: "Wanna check so I don't get in trouble for revealing spoilers.They DID say at ComicCon that Rainbow Dash gets dreadlocks in S6 Finale, right?" Тим Стаби. Twitter (2016-07-23). Проверено 10 августа 2016. Название было раскрыто на Zap2it 5 сентября 2016 года с тем же сюжетом, что и «Где скрывается ложь», но потом сразу же было убрано.My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - Episode Guide. Zap2it (2016-09-05). Проверено 5 сентября 2016. Заархивировано. 5 октября 2016 года Джиму Миллеру сказали о слухах о том, что в финале шестого сезона может быть Сансет Шиммер, на что тот уточнил, что нет.Bug Jam on Twitter: "@HankstermanPro 'Official', huh? Enjoy being disappointed." Джим Миллер. Twitter (2016-10-05). Проверено 6 октября 2016.Bug Jam on Twitter: "@HankstermanPro I actually MAKE the show, and I'm telling you it's NOT official info." Джим Миллер. Twitter (2016-10-05). Проверено 6 октября 2016.Bug Jam on Twitter: "@HankstermanPro No. I'm afraid not. A good rule of thumb is not to believe stuff unless it comes from Hasbro DIRECTLY." Джим Миллер. Twitter (2016-10-05). Проверено 6 октября 2016. Эпизод вышел на канале Великобритании Tiny Pop 7 октября 2016 года в 8:00 утра по летнему времени (по всемирному — 07:00), что на пятнадцать дней раньше, чем премьера на Discovery Family, на три дня раньше, чем премьера на канале Tiny Pop серии «Высший пилотаж», а также более чем за день до премьеры на Discovery Family серии «Где скрывается ложь».Sky Guide TV Listings. Sky. Проверено 1 октября 2016.✨ William Chucas ✨ on Twitter: "@KSheridanVoice The S6 finale is now aiming for the UK on the 6th and 7th of October. SKY has better sources. �� https://t.co/rjArL0Gw1L" Вильям Чакас. Twitter (2016-09-30). Проверено 30 сентября 2016.Schedule | Tiny Pop. Проверено 1 октября 2016. 22 октября 2016 года Джима Миллера спросили, почему в финале не было песни, на что тот ответил: "Не было места из-за размаха истории".@Cenafan456 No. There was no room due to the scope of the story. Джим Миллер. Twitter (2016-10-22). Проверено 27 октября 2016. Краткий пересказ Осада замка thumb|Вся магия не-оборотней в Королевстве оборотней не работает. Итак, после резюме предыдущей серии, в окрестностях Королевства оборотней Дискорд озабочен тем, что почему-то он со своими попутчиками с помощью магии не переместился в месторасположение Флаттершай. Торакс собирается объяснить, Старлайт Глиммер — составить план, а Дискорд — осадить замок оборотней на спине летающей свиньи, но вот беда: он прорывается на территорию королевства — его магия угасает. А всё потому, поясняет Торакс, что трон Королевы Крисалис вырезан из древнего тёмного камня, который впитывает всю магию, кроме оборотней, и поэтому силы Старлайт, Трикси и даже Дискорда сводятся на нет. Как и прежде, друзья Старлайт хотят, чтобы она и была лидером, несмотря на то, что та колеблется по поводу лидерства. Тем не менее, она составляет план вторжения в улей, уничтожения трона и впоследствии восстановления магии. По пути к улью возникает перебранка между Дискордом и Трикси. Старлайт предлагает им придумать способ распознавания друг друга на случай их разделения — т. е., по сути, секретный пароль. Как только Дискорд спотыкается о камень, у Трикси появляется идея о секретном пароле «недотёпа драконекус», к великому огорчению Дискорда. Старлайт — лидер thumb|left|Дискорд против Трикси. Внутри улья Старлайт, Дискорд и Трикси обнаруживают, что внутреннее устройство имеет постоянно меняющуюся географию; двери всё время то открываются, то закрываются в абсолютно разных местах, и проходить через них могут только оборотни. Во время обследования интерьера улья с друзьями Старлайт не знает, каким же образом им удастся разрушить трон, как только они его найдут, а Дискорд и Трикси продолжают ссориться. Старлайт едва может сдерживать их вместе, для чего ей приходится перенять на себя лидерство, а ситуация лишь ухудшается, когда они заблуждаются в улье, несмотря на навигацию Торакса. Тут Трикси сдаётся и спрашивает Торакса о голоде оборотней, на что тот поясняет, что не чувствовал голода с тех пор, как встретил Спайка, хотя на самом деле оборотни всегда голодные. Он также поясняет, что как только он подружился с Кристальными пони, то отбросил эту привычку, и именно поэтому его крылья и стали кристальными. thumb|Старлайт — лидер хоть куда. Дискорд заявляет на всю ивановскую о намерении спасти Флаттершай, тем самым привлекая внимание патруля оборотней. У Старлайт Глиммер появляется идея: а что если Торакс притворится Трикси и будет отвлекать оборотней дымовыми шашками? Ускользнув от них, Старлайт также предлагает последовать за некоторыми из оборотней в тронный зал Крисалис. План отвлечения Старлайт и друзья следуют за оборотными в прибежище Крисалис, но ведь улей теперь стоит на страже, а значит, вход тщательно охраняется. К тому же у Трикси дымовые шашки исчерпались, так что Дискорд отвлекает стражей-оборотней стэндап-комедией. Оборотни гонятся за ним, что позволяет Старлайт, Трикси и Тораксу войти в прибежище. thumb|left|Слишком много Флаттершай и на первый взгляд не ловушка. Дискорд загоняет оборотней в ясли, где он встречает — не поверите! — плачущую Флаттершай, чей хвост застрял под камнем. Казалось бы, она невероятно рада видеть Дискорда, но тот сразу же осознаёт, что это, должно быть, ловушка. Флаттершай продолжает плакать, а вместе с ней появляются и рыдают много Флаттершай — Дискорд интересуется, какая же из них — настоящая Флаттершай. Старлайт, Трикси и Торакс ждут возвращения Дискорда, но вторая думает, что его, наверное, поймали, а последний предлагает им двигаться дальше в тронный зал. Тут появляется Дискорд, который говорит, что узнал от оборотней, где находится тронный зал. Однако, ему не удаётся сказать секретный пароль «недотёпа драконекус» — и раскрывается правда: он оказывается оборотнем. thumb|Трикси застают оборотни. Как только Дискорд ведёт друзей по левой дороге на развилке, Торакс предупреждает, что это уловка. Трикси отвлекает оборотня, а Старлайт с Тораксом находят трон, причём первой не хочется это делать без своей лучшей подруги. Тогда Трикси убеждает Старлайт в том, что даже за неимением магии та неплохо (да ещё как!) проявила себя в роли лидера. Как только Трикси отвлекает «Дискорда» магическим трюком, который связывает запястья, Старлайт и Торакс уносят копыта, из-за чего на бедную Трикси налетает рой. Встреча с королевой Старлайт и Торакс продолжают побег и вскоре разделяются, дабы не попасть в плен. В конце концов Старлайт находит путь в тронный зал Крисалис и обнаруживает трон — а вместе с ним и похищенных друзей в коконах на потолке. Однако дело в том, что Крисалис ждала прихода Старлайт,— тут появляются оборотни и сдерживают её. thumb|left|Торакс в окружении его собратьев-оборотней. Крисалис хвастается, что, поскольку она не хорошо продумала о Старлайт, то не задумалась над заменой её одним из её дронов-оборотней. После похищения всех самых важных и сильных пони в Эквестрии Крисалис ни на йоту не сомневается о своей победе. Тут Старлайт напоминает ей о Тораксе, которого Крисалис клеймит как «предателя» и за упоминание которого злится на неё. Пока Крисалис угрожает проучить Торакса за предательство улья, то глаза Старлайт светятся синим цветом — и Крисалис понимает, что всё это время перед ней стоял... разумеется, Торакс. Сама же Старлайт тем временем пытается разрушить трон, но её застают врасплох, и она вынуждена спрятаться от атак Крисалис внутри трона. Несмотря на это, Крисалис отмечает, что всё пошло по плану: вся любовь в Эквестрии уйдёт на питание улья из поколения в поколение. Урок о делении любовью thumb|Старлайт Глиммер против Королевы Крисалис. Учитывая кристаллизированные крылья Торакса и его утолённый голода Старлайт предлагает Крисалис отказаться от от того, чтобы пожирать у других любовь силой. Крисалис, похоже, и не собирается этого делать, ведь голод оборотня утолить не представляется возможным. Тогда Старлайт объясняет, что Торакс подружился и начал делиться любовью — ему больше не нужно питаться ей так, как обычно делают оборотни. Слова Старлайт, судя по всему, не проходят даром: оборотни начинают прислушиваться к ним,— но Крисалис упирается, ибо не хочет слышать слов «говорящей еды». Даже будучи бессильной, Старлайт поясняет Крисалис открыто, понимая, каково это быть лидером при страхе и боязни. thumb|left|Торакс делится любовью — бах!— и это заканчивается кардинальным преображением. Игнорируя слова Старлайт, Крисалис начинает пожирать любовь, полученную Тораксом от Кристальных пони. Торакс более не может удерживать любовь внутри себя, а посему Старлайт говорит ему отдать ей всю Крисалис. Это приводит (о чудо!) йк громадному световому взрыву, откидывающему Крисалис и преображающему Торакса в новую форму оборотня: теперь он несколько выше, с зелёным окрасом, оранжевыми клешнями и люминесцентными крылья, и, что самое главное,— без дыр в копытах. Другие оборотни также делятся любовью и принимают похожие, разноцветны формы. Вся эта магическая энергия приводит к взрыву трона Крисалис, и — бах!— все пленённые оборотнями пони выходят на свободу. Принцесса Луна хвалит Старлайт за этот подвиг, а из-под обломков появляется Крисалис. Старлайт Глиммер снова становится перед ней и говорит, что та может стать оборотнем, которого заслуживают подданные, и протягивает копыто ей в дружбе. Казалось бы, Крисалис примет предложение, но нет: она клянётся капитально ей отомстить, после чего улетает. Эпилог Крисалис покидает королевство (поделом ей!), ну а Торакс берёт его бразды правления; Принцесса Селестия планирует наладить отношения между пони и оборотнями. Дискорд же предлагает чаепитие дома у Флаттершай, но у Старлайт Глиммер есть идея получше. thumb|Старлайт Глиммер снова в роли предводителя. Старлайт возвращается в свой старый город, где её приходу удивляются Дабл Даймонд и Пати Фэйвор, так как недавно она была здесь. Старлайт говорит, что она кардинально переменилась с тех пор, как основала город,— теперь она чувствует себя более позитивным и чутким лидером. Она предлагает возглавить проведение Фестиваля заката и просит позволить её друзьям присоединиться, на что жители, несомненно, охотно соглашаются Как только пони присоединяются к фестивалю, Дискорд и Трикси примиряются после их раннего пререкания: первый даже предлагает сочетать что-либо из хаоса с её магическим выступлением. Восприняв эти слова буквально, Дискорд создаёт пару неукрощённых летающих свиней — он с Трикси летят по улице, что смущает главных персонажей и Спайка. Цитаты :Дискорд: Это мило, но просто потеря времени. У нас есть я. И что нам в таком случае ещё нужно? :Трикси: Может быть, драконекус-маг со второй половиной мозга. :Дискорд: А ты кто такая, напомни? Ты же не остановишь оборотней, вытащив кролика из шляпы. По крайней мере, моя магия на что-то способна. :Дискорд: Как мы сможем добраться до улья? :Трикси: Пойдём пешком. :Дискорд: Так далеко я не ходил целый век! :Старлайт Глиммер: Если нас разъединят, нам нужен способ понять, что мы те, за кого себя выдаём. :Дискорд: О! Как секретный пароль! Давай я скажу «мы», а ты скажешь «пропали»? Или ты скажешь «спаси», а я скажу... машет :Трикси: Давай мы скажем «недотёпа», а ты скажешь «драконекус»! :Старлайт Глиммер: «Недотёпа драконекус». Мне нравится. :Торакс: Я точно запомню. :Торакс: Это улей оборотней. Он меняется и преображается, как мы, и только мы можем проходить тут. Но для других это полный хаос. :Дискорд: Ну, это средний хаос. Я бы не назвал его «полным». :Дискорд: Не думаю, что ты принесла инструменты для разрушения трона вместе с этим дурацким реквизитом. :Трикси: Спрашивает Властелин Хаоса, который не может пройти и минуты без нытья! :Дискорд: Да, но когда трон будет уничтожен, я смогу порвать ткань реальности, чтобы спасти наших друзей, а вот ты так и останешься самовлюблённой, посредственной фокусницей! :Трикси: Самовлюблённой?! Ах ты...! :Старлайт Глиммер: Хорошо, хоть Торакс знает, куда мы идём. :Торакс: Э, ребята? Похоже, мы заблудились. :Дискорд: по микрофону Привет, оборотни и оборотнихи! Поверьте: я, как и вы, удивлён, что я тут! Услышав о рое оборотней, я был сам не свой! А потом понял, что это не я, а кто-то из вас. :дробь :рычат :Дискорд: смех Серьёзно, вы не самая сложная публика, перед которой я выступал. Но вы точно — самая переменчивая! :дробь :Дискорд: «Переменчивая»? Микрофон работает? по микрофону :рычат :Дискорд: Что ж, если вы думаете, что можете лучше, пожалуйста, сами! :Трикси: вздыхает Ладно, я разберусь. Вы готовьтесь бежать в другой тоннель. :Старлайт Глиммер: Стой, что?! Трикси, ты не должна! Я не знаю, что делать! Мы уже потеряли Дискорда; я не могу потерять тебя! Без магии я... :Трикси: Старлайт. Ты довела нас сюда только с моими фокусами и глупыми шутками Дискорда. Тебе не нужна магия, чтобы понять, что делать. Я знаю: ты боишься быть лидером — но ты прекрасный лидер! Послушай лучшую подругу. :Королева Крисалис: Ну надо же. Единственная ученица Принцессы Дружбы. Честно говоря, я не думала, что тебя стоит заменять на моего дрона. :Королева Крисалис: Даже самая страшная месть не сравнится с тем, что я однажды устрою тебе, Старлайт Глиммер! :Дискорд: Прекрасная идея! Кто готов испить победного чая у Флаттершай?! :Флаттершай: О! Э, все пони? :Дискорд: Что ж, я снова смогу разрывать ткань реальности. :Трикси: Да, да, да. А я всё ещё самовлюблённая, посредственная фокусница, верно? :Дискорд: Вообще-то я хотел сказать, что пара фокусов были немного выше среднего. Если понадобится хаос в твоём шоу, дай знать. :Трикси: Ха! Когда свиньи полетят! :Дискорд: Слушаюсь и повинуюсь! щёлкает :Радуга Дэш: Кто-нибудь обязательно должен рассказать нам, что мы пропустили. Галерея Справки en:To Where and Back Again - Part 2 uk:Туди і звідти. Частина 2 Категория:Серии шестого сезона